Jeff the serial killer
by TheEternalHuntress
Summary: You've all heard the story of Jeff the killer. Well now you'll hear it again with a bit of a twist. This is my version of Jeff the killer. with hidden secrets and shadows following around the corner. Jeff is a good child, but is he really? Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story so no angry mob. you can do that with my second story. it is horror, rated T because of violence, and murder. Just like what the title says. Serial killer. -_- :3 so hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the serial killer. i am just making another version. **

* * *

Prologue:

Murder.

That was the only thing going through my head. To the teachers who pushed me too hard and when I could not keep up with the lessons would call me lifeless brat. To the bullies at school who'll beat me till I was black and blue. And most of all to my parents that always talked in low voices about me in parties and always had pity in their eyes.

The only person who cared was my brother. Always there for me. Always ready to protect his little brother. But I couldn't even tell him about the voice. The voice that had only one intention while whispering to me at night. The voice that made me into another person, a boy with blood on his hands. The voice was all I could hear when striking my victim. That one word; Revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

**So chapter 1. hope you like it. the whole thing will be in Jeff's Pov. R&R.  
P.S. thanks to all the people who reviewed and for those who read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the serial killer. **

* * *

Dead beat. Idiot. Worthless bug. Those were the things people whispered behind me. My parents always looked at me with pity when I walked into the house. "Why?" you would ask. I have no idea. Maybe it's because their youngest son always comes home with another bruise than yesterday or maybe because I'm an ugly kid.

My family all have beautiful sandy blond hair with vibrant green eyes. I'm nothing like them. My hair was blond to a point where it was white and my eyes were more metallic blue than green. I was scrawny and had dark bags under my eyes while the rest of my family had nice figures and they always seemed in power.

My mother would always hold my hand and coo at me when I did something that would make any parent proud. But I could tell that they were disgusted. That's what the voice told me. He was always right. Like the time an old man in my neighborhood, committed suicide by jumping of his balcony. The voice was there, laughing.

Nobody knew about the voice. Even if I did tell someone it's not like they'll believe me. In fact they'll probably throw me into a loony bin until I grew a beard the size of Moscow.

Besides the only person who really cares about me is my brother, Malcolm. Malcolm is my parent, my best friend and my bother all mixed in one. The voice even approves him. But telling him about the voice is too risky. He's the last person who cares and I'm NOT risking that.

Dividing line, ooooo so legit. Dividing line, ooooo so legit. Dividing line, ooooo so legit. Dividing line, ooooo so legit. Dividing line, oooooo

* * *

Keep your head down and they probably won't notice you. Or at least that's what I hope. Walking home from school is always for deadly process. Running with a backpack is hard, but running with a heavy backpack from people who want to hurt you is even harder.

"Aw Jeff, we only want to play with ya!" called Thomas, the school jock, from around the corner.

"We won't hurt you too bad." He sneered. While his buff buddies chuckled like a bunch of monkeys.

The lights suddenly dimed as I saw a shadow pass from the corner of my eye. _Around the corner._ The voice whispered. Without hesitation I dashed around the corner and smacked straight in to Malcolm. With one look at me he knew what was happening and pulled me behind him just as Thomas and his gang came around the corner.

"Looks like we have an extra body to kill boys" he said with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. He grinned at me as if he was conducting all the ways he was to torture me.

"Yes, a lot of fun!"


End file.
